SEXY SLYTHERIN
by Sambre
Summary: SLASH Que se passetil lorsque tout d’un coup le maître des potions devient la bombe sexuelle de Poudlard ? Etudiants et professeurs saurontils résister ? SSHP
1. La vie est 1 long fleuve cauchemardesque

Titre : **Sexy Slytherin**

Auteur : Dark Angel

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée R, c'est déjà pas mal !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, c'est-à-dire les personnages et tous les termes (magiques ou autres) de cet univers. Je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Je ne fais que m'amuser !!

Résum : Romance/Humour Severus/Harry

Que se passe-t-il lorsque tout d'un coup le maître des potions devient la bombe sexuelle de Poudlard ? Etudiants et professeurs sauront-ils résister ?

Note de l'auteur : J'adore Severus alors je ne pouvais pas passer à côté d'une si belle occasion pour le coller avec Harry !! Mais avant, je vais lui donner quelques sueurs froides… héhéhéhé

(Slytherin est le nom anglais de la maison des Serpentard et je préfère garder le nom de famille original de Severus Snape Severus Rogue en français.)

**Chapitre 1 : La vie est un long fleuve cauchemardesque**

****

Malgré ses yeux fermés, Severus pouvait sentir que la lumière était trop forte. Les paupières résolument closes, la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire était de les ouvrir. La douleur derrière ses orbites et ses tempes battantes ne lui laissaient pas de répit, et il se demanda s'il s'était battu ou si cela pouvait être les conséquences d'une torture dont Voldemort avait le secret ou encore tout simplement une explosion dans la salle des potions. Après tout, cela n'était pas la première fois ! Après la catastrophe nommée Neville Longdubat, plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner.

Mais bizarrement, il ne se souvenait de rien de tout.

En y réfléchissant bien d'ailleurs, et faisant fi de la souffrance qui lui martelait le crâne, il ne savait pas trop où il se trouvait, s'il était dans son lit, et s'il n'était pas dans son lit, il ne savait pas où il était allongé et encore moins à quel endroit.

Après de longues minutes d'intense concentration, des images se formèrent dans son esprit.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, était d'être assis derrière son bureau, dans sa classe, corrigeant des parchemins dépourvus d'intelligence tandis que ses élèves de deuxième année préparaient une potion tout à fait simple. Même un elfe de maison pouvait la réussir !

Et puis, plus rien.

Alors que son corps criait de ne pas remuer, il ouvrit les yeux tout en se redressant. La lumière vive de la pièce perça violemment ses pupilles noires qui se dilatèrent à l'extrême tandis qu'un furieux afflux de sang courait le long de ses veines jusqu'à son cerveau. Son métabolisme eut du mal à régler ces petits problèmes physiques et il se retrouva en train de grogner de douleur.

Instantanément, il retomba en arrière et sentit quelque chose de moelleux amortir sa chute tout en essayant de contrôler sa respiration saccadée. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire !

Il leva ses bras –pourquoi pesaient-ils des tonnes ?- et plaqua ses mains contre son visage brûlant tout en se rassurant. Son dernier souvenir était bien celui de la classe car s'il était auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'aurait pas pu bouger ainsi. Il s'était retrouvé entravé un certain nombre de fois pour savoir la différence…

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser sur ses épaules et ses muscles se figèrent par réflexe. Tout de suite, il sut que c'étaient des mains, douces et réconfortantes, sans la moindre once d'hostilité. Le toucher se changea en un petit imperceptible frottement.

- Severus ? dit une voix. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien maintenant.

Madame Pomfresh ?

- J'ai tourné la lumière au-dessus de votre lit vers une autre direction. Vous pouvez essayer d'ouvrir les yeux maintenant.

Le maître des potions ne bougea pas, se sentant inexplicablement embarrassé, et espéra que l'infirmière de Poudlard le croyait toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Il s'aperçut que sa réaction n'était pas vraiment sensée mais il n'en avait cure !

- Oh ! Je pensais vraiment que vous alliez vous réveiller cette fois-ci. Par Merlin ! C'est trop long, je commence à m'inquiéter là.

Oh. Si Madame Pomfresh s'inquiétait pour lui ainsi, c'était qu'il devait être dans un sale état et ce depuis un bon moment. Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux lentement, notant avec soulagement qu'il n'était plus agressé par la lumière crue qui avait flotté au-dessus de son lit. Il remua légèrement et les mains sur ses épaules s'immobilisèrent avant de s'enlever rapidement.

- Severus ?

Ouvrant plus grands les yeux, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit que ce n'était pas Madame Pomfresh mais une de ses assistantes assise sur une chaise à côté de lui. L'inquiétude qui transparaissait sur son visage laissa place au soulagement.

- Qui… ? dit Snape d'une voix rauque.

- Severus.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur dans l'attente d'en savoir plus mais elle le questionna :

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Avant de répondre, il remarqua le mal de crâne lancinant, son aversion pour la lumière, ainsi qu'une légère nausée lui titillant le cœur et murmura :

- Comme si j'avais pris une cuite et que j'étais trop vieux pour ce genre de chose…

- J 'imagine. Mais ne soyez pas trop sévère avec vous-même ! Vous êtes dans la fleur de l'âge mon cher Severus.

- Que s'est-il pass ?

- Eh bien, il y a eu une déflagration durant votre cours. On ne sait pas trop encore ce qui s'est passé mais un des chaudrons que vous prépariez a explosé. Vous avez eu la présence d'esprit de lancer un sort de protection envers les enfants avant de les envoyer hors de votre classe, puis vous avez résorbé l'explosion mais vous avez été touché.

C'était bizarre. Il ne se souvenait absolument de rien ! Avait-il fait une erreur durant sa préparation ? Impossible ! Il n'en faisait jamais. Un des morveux a du mettre quelque chose dedans tandis qu'il…

- Aucun de vos élèves n'a été blessé. Vous êtes tellement courageux ! Vous êtes un héros ! Je vous ai…

- Mademoiselle Aymard ! coupa Madame Pomfresh d'une vois irritée, faisant sursauter la pauvre jeune fille. Je vous avais demandé expressément de me prévenir à la minute où Monsieur Snape se réveillait. C'est la procédure standard, vous le savez.

Il était rare de voir Pomfresh aussi énervée et il observa la jeune fille qui se tortilla sur la chaise, évitant de croiser le regard courroucé de la responsable de l'infirmerie. Mais elle ne se leva pas. La tête de Severus n'avait pas trop aimé le volume de sa voix, il avait l'impression que tout résonnait là-dedans et faillit sursauter lorsque Pomfresh fonça sur sa pauvre assistante pour la repousser sur le côté.

- Je… heu je… vais m'occuper de la petite fille qui est tombée de son balai ce matin.

- C'est cela. Faites donc, rétorqua la responsable d'une voix froide. Glaciale même.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

Perplexe, Snape leva la tête, mais il fut repoussé en arrière d'une main ferme contre son oreiller.

- En fait, continua-t-elle sur le même ton, vous en profiterez aussi pour nettoyer et ranger la réserve. Cela vous occupera pour quelques heures.

Le maître des potions n'était pas expert quand à la manière de parler de Pomfresh envers ses aides, mais il lui avait semblé que jamais elle n'avait usé d'un ton aussi glacial. D'habitude, elle se montrait patiente et d'une gentillesse exemplaire que ce soit envers ses patients ou les personnes qui l'entouraient mais l

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter autour de lui, tapotant son oreiller pour le regonfler, remonter le drap sur sa poitrine, lui demandant si tout était à sa convenance. Il observa les joues rebondies légèrement rosies et quelque chose l'intrigua.

- Dites-moi, ça fait combien de temps que je suis l ? Laissez-moi deviner : un mois ? Un an ? Plus ? Je suis à l'agonie ? Ou alors c'est autre chose ? Ne me dites pas que le Survivant est venu me rendre visite ?

- Mon cher ami, que dites-vous l ? dit Pomfresh en passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais.

Tiens. Ils sentaient bon le muguet sauvage. Le muguet sauvage ????

- Pourquoi Potter viendrait-il vous voir ? Il n'y aucune attirance entre vous deux. Tout le monde sait cela. Il n'est pas fait pour vous !

A ce moment-là, Severus sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jamais Madame Pomfresh ne s'était mêlé de la vie privée de ses patients et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait le faire.

Il cligna des yeux stupidement alors qu'elle continuait à lisser ses cheveux, puis commença à caresser le côté de son visage, descendant lentement vers son cou comme si elle prenait son pouls. Le seul problème était qu'il connaissait bien la procédure, c'est-à-dire qu'il était placé sous contrôle magique et qu'au moindre souci une petite alarme la prévenait si cela n'allait pas.

Il se sentit comme un animal pris au piège et il n'aima pas ça.

- Je pense que je peux retourner dans mes cachots maintenant, aboya-t-il. Je vais bien !

- Severus, ronronna Pomfresh en s'inclinant plus près de lui, les examens que je vous ai fait passé sont normaux, il y a juste un petit truc qui me gêne et je préfèrerais que vous restiez cette nuit à l'infirmerie.

Oh non ! Il n'allait sûrement pas rester l ! Rester signifiait qu'il était en zone plus que dangereuse s'il avait bien interprété les signes. C'était pire que de subir un « Crucio » ou de plonger dans un volcan en flamme. Il n'allait pas se faire molester par cette vielle femelle sans rien faire !

- Mais vous disiez que tout allait bien !

- C'est vrai mais je préfèrerais garder un œil sur vous encore un petit moment.

Pas que ça apparemment. Son mal de tête était devenu le cadet de ses soucis et sa priorité était d'éviter des doigts curieux de se faufiler un peu partout sur sa personne. Brrrrr !! Jamais il ne s'était senti humilié de sa vie !

Après quelques contorsions, il se retrouva de l'autre côté du lit et toujours face à Pomfresh. En se redressant, il avait remarqué qu'il portait la tenue que l'on donnait dans les hôpitaux aux patients et il n'osait imaginer la tête qu'elle ferait si elle voyait son dos nu ainsi que ses fesses.

Ô par la barbe de Merlin ! Il allait être vraiment malade si cette farce continuait !

Non. Il exagérait. Madame Pomfresh n'était pas comme çà. Peut-être n'allait-il pas vraiment bien ? Qui sait ce que cette potion avait provoqu ? Les hallucinations devaient être sans aucun doute un des symptômes de ce malencontreux accident…

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir malgré tout quand à la menace que ces mains représentaient.

- Madame Pomfresh… Oh, il est réveill ?

Sauvé par Dumbledore !

- Comment te sens-tu mon petit Severus ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

- Il vous répondra sûrement qu'il va très bien mais j'émets quelques doutes.

Oh non ! Pas encore ! Il devait absolument faire comprendre à Albus qu'il allait bien avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit qui l'obligerait à rester encore à l'infirmerie une nuit de plus. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter !

Une main audacieuse sur sa cuisse l'interrompit dans ses pensées et il sentit une vague de panique le submerger. Il était vrai que cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne pratiquait plus les règles du jeu quand à la séduction et ce sous toutes ses formes, mais il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Madame Pomfresh voulait lui faire sa fête. Ici et maintenant et en public en plus. Devant Albus Dumbledore !

Il réprima les gémissements de désespoir dans sa gorge. Mais ses efforts furent perturbés par la main intrépide qui caressa presque les bijoux de famille de l'illustre famille des Snape.

Qui sait depuis combien de temps il était allongé là à sa merci ! A cette pensée, il devint blanc comme un linge puis rouge comme une tomate.

- Vous voyez ? dit Pomfresh en retirant sa main tout en le ramenant au centre du lit tandis que Severus s'attendait à un autre assaut qui ne vint pas heureusement. Il est encore très faible. Je voudrais le garder encore un peu en limitant le nombre de ses visiteurs.

- Voyons, Pompom ! Ce garçon m'a l'air en pleine forme !

Surpris, Severus regarda Dumbledore, qui, il nota, avait un peu de couleur sur ses joues.

- En fait, je trouve même qu'il a meilleure mine. Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis longtemps. Il paraît reposé, plein d'énergie ! Et puis, je veux que vous le relâchiez immédiatement pour que je puisse l'emmener dans mon bureau afin qu'il… me raconte les évènements de ce matin.

Soulagé, Snape se laissa tomber en arrière et annonça :

- Vous voyez ? Vous êtes la seule qui pensez que je suis encore malade.

Pomfresh semblait vraiment irritée et hésita avant de se tourner vers le directeur de façon très raide. Il put s'apercevoir que le regard de celle-ci avait changé du tout au tout. Il fut stupéfait de voir des yeux chaleureux se transformer en un regard froid de prédateur.

Oh non !

- Très bien, Albus. Mais seulement parce que Severus le veut bien.

Puis elle se tourna vers lui, se pencha en avant tout en posant une main douce sur son visage alors que ses traits se détendirent avec un sourire tout en murmurant :

- Ne vous éloignez pas trop, Severus. Je compte sur vous. Sinon…

Mais que diable se passe-t-il ici ?

Le maître des potions regarda Madame Pomfresh s'éloigner d'une démarche chaloupée tout en jetant un regard noir à Dumbledore. Elle ne marchait pas comme ça d'habitude… Son fessier rebondi n'arrêtait pas d'aller de droite à gauche en une parodie de démarche sensuelle. Il l'avait échappé belle !

Ou peut-être que non !!! Argh !!!!!! Il ne savait absolument pas si elle avait profité de son inconscience. Et si c'était le cas, et qu'il s'en souvenait, il se lancerait un sort d'oubli comme cet imbécile de Lockhart, sauf que lui oublierait seulement ce moment désagréable au lieu de toute sa vie. Et humiliant. Et honteux. D'une perversité sans égale. Et humiliant ! Il se répétait là, non ?

- Merci Albus, souffla Severus.

- Ce n'est rien, mon garçon, chuchota Dumbledore près de son oreille.

Il était si près de lui qu'il sursauta. Il n'avait pas fait attention tout à son soulagement. Le vieux sorcier avait pris la place de Madame Pomfresh et il lui serra l'épaule avec sympathie. Puis la lui tapota avant de la frotter gentiment avant de…

- Rien du tout, susurra-t-il d'une voix plus profonde.

Il lui caressait l'épaule ! Il lui caressait l'épaule !!! Et pas de la manière d'un père ou d'un ami. Ce n'était pas possible ! Albus n'oserait jamais avoir un geste aussi déplacé… pas vrai ?

Ne voulant absolument pas y croire, Severus prit le taureau par les cornes et plongea son regard dans celui du directeur.

Il pâlit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Mais le coup de grâce fut asséné avec violence tandis qu'il reconnaissait ce petit éclat de lubricité dans les pupilles de Dumbledore.

_« Je rêve l ! Dumbledore a un regard lubrique ! »_

Et cet éclat s'intensifia tellement qu'il ne sut où se mettre. Où était le Sauveur quand on avait besoin de lui, hein ?

La main sur son épaule bougea et se faufila sous la camisole. Il tressaillit violemment au contact de leur peau et eut un mouvement de recul tandis que la nausée l'envahissait.

Il n'oserait pas ce vieux débris ???!!!

- Albus… ? couina Snape.

Il sut qu'il allait défaillir si le vieux croûton continuait à le fixer ainsi et à le toucher comme ça !

- Severus, murmura Dumbledore d'une voix excitée avec un petit sourire en coin, ses lèvres ridées s'approchant dangereusement des siennes. Ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées voyons…

_« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !!!!!!!!!! »_

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Loup, où es tu ? Que fais tu ?

Titre : **Sexy Slytherin**

Auteur : Dark Angel

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée R, c'est déjà pas mal !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, c'est-à-dire les personnages et tous les termes (magiques ou autres) de cet univers. Je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Je ne fais que m'amuser !!

Résum : Romance/Humour Severus/Harry

Que se passe-t-il lorsque tout d'un coup le maître des potions devient la bombe sexuelle de Poudlard ? Etudiants et professeurs sauront-ils résister ?

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas pu résister ! Il souffre encore mon Severus !! TT Mais c'est un pur bonheur de le mettre dans de telles situations… Harry arrive bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas !! ;-)

J'ai été heureuse et surprise d'avoir autant de reviews pour ce premier chapitre alors je vous remercie beaucoup de votre soutien (ça me fait vraiment plaisir !! Suis toute émue… ) et continuez, s'il vous plaît, à me laisser vos avis !

Je suis sur MSN si quelqu'un veut discuter avec moi !!! Je ne mords pas ! Voici mon adresse : 

Voici les réponses pour chacun d'entre vous et je vous laisse ensuite lire ce deuxième chapitre, promis !!!!! Il a été long à venir mais pardonnez-moi ! J'étais en vacances au Japon depuis le 20 septembre et cela fait juste une semaine que je suis revenue alors bonne lecture !

Gros poutoux à tout le monde !!

**Babydracky:** Coucou ma "Babydracky » à moi !!!!!! Tu me manques !!!!TT Je suis trop heureuse. Tu as osé lire ma fic surtout vu le pairing… ze t'aimeuuh !!!!! Je n'oublie pas Dobby pour cette fic… Aucune de nous ne peux l'oublier d'ailleurs… ;;;; Gros poutoux !!!!!  
  
**onarluca :** vàl ! vàl ! la suite est arrivée ! comme je l'ai dit, j'étais partie en vacances trèèèès loin ! J'essaierai d'être plus régulière ! bye !  
  
**Elehyn:** Mon Dieu !!! J'ai une review de ta part ! O.o Trop heureuse!! J'adore tes fics ! D'ailleurs c'est toi qui m'as inspirée pour écrire une fic mêlant humour et amour ! Mon couple préféré c'est Severus/Harry !!!! 3 3 3 En tout cas, contente que ce premier chapitre t'amuse autant, j'espère que celui-ci te comblera de joie. Moi sadique ????? O.O bah euh… oui ! Mais je l'aime mon Severus ! Je fais tout ça pour lui (et pour le coller à Harry surtout)…  
Harry arrive bientôt et oui certaines personnes vont être « immunisés » par le charme de Sev…   
En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements et bisous !!!!!!!!

**astronema et ses nombreuse conscience :** j'ai essayé de rendre ce chapitre le plus marrant possible et surtout sortir les personnages de Harry Potter hors de leur contexte !!! C'est pour ça que Pomfresh et surtout Albus Dumbledore ont été mes premières cibles !! Et t'as pas encore vu quand Dobby entrera en action !!héhéhéhé . ;;;  
  
**Emilie:** voil ! J'ai mis la suite !! Amuse-toi bien !  
  
**Wriggle :** waouh !!!! eh bien merci pour tes compliments ! Heureuse que ce 1er chapitre te plaise à ce point et ce à tous les niveaux. J'essaie de m'appliquer le plus possible que ce soit pour l'orthographe ou pour la syntaxe car moi ce qui m'a fait vite abandonner la lecture de fics françaises c'est justement ces problèmes là. C'est même très rare que je lise des fics en VF !!! Mais il y a quand même quelques rares exceptions… Sur ce, je continue donc ! Bonne lecture et régale-toi !  
  
**BeNaNe **: c'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit que ma fic soit hot surtout quand c'est Dumbledore qui tripote Snape !O.o Et ta vie dépend de ma fic en plus !! Argh !! Quelle responsabilit !! J'espère que tu vas bien ou que tu vas aller bien en lisant ce nouveau chapitre ! Et oui, je confirme, c'est un Slash entre Harry et Severus même si ça ne paraît pas évident au début. Bye Bye !  
  
**Yoli gold :** Tu comprends ce qui se passe ?mmm ? Vraiment ? J'ai hâte de savoir ton opinion ! Ce n'est pas son apparence qui a changé, il est toujours le même hargneux, sévère et impossible professeur de potions !!! Contente que mon histoire te plaise en tout cas… Voilà la suite !!!! bisou !  
  
**marijuane :** hello !!!! eh oui ! c'est la fête dans ce premier chapitre !!! Et ça va être la fête de Sev dans le second le pauvre !!! èé  
  
**Sev Snape :** Salut ! ma fic est donc trèèèèès intéressante ? eh bien j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue avec cette suite. Tu veux déjà savoir ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots ??? Aaaahh ! Encore un peu de patience, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Byye  
  
**Zick :** héhéhéh !! Pov' Sev comme tu dis !!! Le vieux débris n'en a pas fini avec lui !!! rhoooooooo !!!!! V'là la suite !!!!!!!  
  
**BoB Chiri : **suis vraiment émue que tu adores tant ma fic. Merci pour tes encouragements !! J'ai été inspirée sur ce coup-là (j'ai eu un flash d'un Dumbledore lubrique et d'autres choses dont je vous réserve quelques petites surprises ;-)) et j'écris suivant les idées qui arrivent, donc les chapitres peuvent être longs ou courts, qui sait ? En tout cas, celui-là, est de la même longueur que le premier ! bye !  
  
**Oxaline :** Salut ! Contente que tu ai bien rigol !. J'espère que la suite t'amusera autant ! Moi aussi je plains mon pov' Sev faut pas croire ! Mais il sera si heureux et siiiii comblé à la fin de ce petit voyage burlesque… ohohohoh !!! ciao ! lol  
  
**Nat666 :** Décidément, vous avez tous pitié du pauvre Snape. C'est ce que je voulais ! Alors tremblez avec lui dans la suite de ces aventures cauchemardesques !!!!!!!! Ai mis la suite ! Ai mis la suite !!!!!  
  
**Lilyep :** Arf ! Je sais. J'ai commencé sur les chapeaux de roue ! Mais c'est rigolo non ?  
  
**isilme.elfe :** Génial ? Drôle ? Vraiment ?? Rhho Merci !!!!! Suis rouge d'émotion ! Attends de voir la suite avec Voldemort… ;-) Presque personne ne sera épargn !  
  
**SNAPESEXSYMBOLE :** Non ! Rassure-toi ! Ce n'est pas fini (ni son calvaire d'ailleurs), loin de l !!!!! 3  
  
**dragounette :** Merci ! Merci ! J'espère que cette suite sera aussi marrante que le début. Bonne lectureuuhh !  
  
**Melindra :** Mon dieu ! C'est toi ???? Arf ! Trop heureuse que tu aies ma petite histoire !!!! Oui, je voulais que ce soit Severus pour une fois qui subisse tous les sévices si je puis dire ! Et Harry va être son chevalier servant dirons-nous… Dis-moi ce que tu en penses !!! En fait, c'est ok les détails que je t'ai donné pour Dante ?? Gros bisous !!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapitre 2 : Loup, où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ?**

****

****

- De l'eau ! lâcha-t-il un d'un ton un peu trop fort.

Dumbledore sursauta et s'écarta légèrement au son de sa voix mais ne lâcha pas pourtant son emprise ferme et insidieuse sur le pauvre corps du maître des potions.

En fait, le pouce de son autre main –celle qui était restée sur son épaule près de sa nuque et non pas celle sur sa poitrine- fit de lents va-et-vient, tentant de se glisser à son tour à la poursuite de sa jumelle.

_« Oh, par Merlin ! Merde, merde. Merdeeuuuuuhhhhhhh!!!!!!"_

Severus répéta frénétiquement:

- J'aimerais avoir de l'eau, Albus.

- « Pomfresh_ »_ ne t'en a pas apport ?

- Non.

D'un air misérable, Severus cligna des yeux vers le directeur.

Le directeur sembla ennuyé et même vexé que madame Pomfresh n'ai pas pensé à étancher la soif de son cher et tendre protégé.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! »_ songea le professeur courroucé. _« Utiliser des_ _moyens aussi bas ! Oui, mais c'est ça ou passer à la casserole ! »_

Une idée se forma dans son esprit.

Il allait tenir des propos calomnieux mais il s'en fichait. C'était pour la bonne cause ! Qui aurait cru qu'un jour il allait défendre sa vertu à tout prix ? Personne n'en voulait auparavant !

Tous les moyens étaient bons pour l'éloigner afin qu'il puisse trouver une robe, des pantalons, que sais-je encore, sans avoir peur d'être touché sexuellement par le vieux débris !

Par Merlin ! Associer Dumbledore et le sexe dans une même phrase devrait être illégal !!

- Non, elle ne m'en a pas donné, monsieur, malgré le fait que j'ai été inconscient un bon moment et je lui ai dit que j'avais la gorge sèche en plus.

Avec un grognement, le directeur relâcha son étau pervers et partit d'un pas petit pas vif vers l'endroit où s'était retiré madame Pomfresh. Il laissa derrière lui bon nombre de vociférations peu élogieux envers elle dont il capta que deux ou trois mots tels que « la vieille bique » ou « inacceptable ».

_« Apparemment, la chevalerie n'est pas morte »_ pensa-t-il en faisant une grimace.

L'instant d'après, pourtant, il eut un regain de conscience vu qu'il les avait monté l'un contre l'autre pour s'en sortir intact –ses fesses lui rendront une grâce éternelle, ne l'oublions pas ! - alors il poussa ce moment de faiblesse dans un recoin sombre de son esprit et se consacra totalement à sa nouvelle et totale liberté.

Balançant le drap en arrière, il s'assit et pivota au bord du lit où il posa enfin ses pieds nus sur le sol. Du regard, il chercha quelque chose qu'il puisse mettre pour enfin sortir de cet antre de perdition. Habituellement, une âme charitable avait la prudence de mettre des robes à disposition pour ceux qui ne restaient pas longtemps à l'infirmerie et pouvoir retourner à leurs dortoirs sereinement.

Bien sûr, vu comment la journée avait commencé, il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait, et il maudit sa mauvaise fortune. En plus, la camisole qu'il portait était aussi trop courte et d'un geste rageur il tira sur le drap pour qu'il lui couvre les jambes et une partie de son arrière-train. Il ne put avoir plus de tissu car le lit était magiquement contrôlé pour que les couvertures ne tombent pas à terre et ne se défassent pas de leur forme originale. Ainsi les patients étaient toujours entourés d'un cocon chaleureux et protecteur.

_« C'est bien ma veine ! »_

- Severus, je t'ai apporté de l'eau et de quoi te changer.

Par l'enfer ! A quoi pensait-il à tourner le dos comme ça vers Dumbledore ou Pomfresh comme un vulgaire idiot ?

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lourdement et il expira l'air de ses poumons de façon hachée. Son corps se raidit avec effroi lorsque le directeur de Poudlard fit le tour du lit pour se placer juste à côté de lui.

Une bouffée d'air frappa ses bras lorsque Dumbledore laissa tomber brusquement un tas de vêtements près de lui sur le matelas, et s'étira sans cérémonie dans son espace personnel pour poser un verre en plastique rempli d'eau sur la petite table de nuit jouxtant le lit.

Severus retint sa respiration, souhaitant qu'il se dépêche et qu'il en finisse au plus vite. Tristement, il endura le supplice vicieux de la poitrine du vieux croûton pressé contre son visage.

Alors qu'il reculait, sa tâche enfin achevée sembla-t-il, il chancela comme s'il avait perdu l'équilibre et se retint au maître des potions : une main se cramponna sur son épaule droite, l'autre sur sa cuisse.

Severus recula brusquement en couinant comme un jeune chiot et instinctivement il tenta de se libérer de cette emprise libidineuse.

Précipitamment, Dumbledore le lâcha et se redressa tout en frottant la paume de ses mains contre sa robe lilas foncée avant de croiser les bras.

Il lança un regard furtif vers le directeur et vit une rougeur des plus suspectes se répandre sur son visage ridé. Il nota également le yo-yo frénétique que faisait sa pomme d'adam. Ces deux signes lui crièrent une seule chose même si celle-ci était contenue : la concupiscence !!

- Désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée, j'ai glissé.

_« Bien sûr ! Et moi je suis le grand Merlin ! » _songea-t-il sarcastique

Il hocha pourtant la tête tout en déglutissant car après tout le meilleur moyen de partir de là était la fuite. Mais avant de réaliser ce beau rêve, il allait ignorer tous les sous-entendus immoraux de Dumbledore et de Pomfresh. Oui, c'est ça ! Faire comme si, ainsi il pourrait tranquillement rentrer dans ses bons vieux cachots et se détendre enfin avec un bon verre. Il s'y voyait déj !

- Merci pour l'eau, Albus.

- De rien, mon petit Severus. Fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre.

De nouveau, Severus hocha stupidement la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il pouvait entendre le tic-tac de l'horloge qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie tant le silence qui suivit devint pesant et gênant.

Il se saisit du verre d'eau, pressa le bord contre ses lèvres sèches et avala son contenu en trois gorgées. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'elle soit si froide quand elle tomba dans son pauvre estomac vide et il toussa.

Instantanément, Dumbledore se rapprocha de lui, frottant son dos de haut en bas, pour le calmer peut-être mais il ne pouvait plus penser en ces termes. Maintenant, tout contact de sa part évoquait pour lui un attouchement sexuel.

Brrrrrrr. Penser au vieux débris comme un être sexué était au-delà de ses forces ! Pourtant, les preuves étaient l !! Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut le corps. Ce n'était pas qu'il rejetait le sexe, loin de là. Mais avec Dumbledore… ? Il se sentit défaillir et il remua imperceptiblement de droite à gauche pour éviter la main brûlante sur son dos.

_« Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça ! Je vais faire un infarctus !! Il faut que je me tire et VITE !!!!! »_

- Je vous remercie, mais ça va aller, Albus.

En disant ces mots, il sentit ses propres joues chauffer et il comprit qu'il devait rougir à son tour, chose qui n'arrivait jamais. Enfin presque. Il se rendit compte aussi, qu'il ne pouvait regarder le directeur dans les yeux –la honte peut-être ? - alors il fixa la pile de vêtements à côté de lui.

- Je vais me changer maintenant.

Il attendit, en espérant que Dumbledore avait compris son sous-entendu.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas durant un court instant, puis il entreprit de prendre le premier vêtement qui était au-dessus de la pile et de le déplier tout en disant :

- Tu es encore faible. Laisse-moi donc t'aider, Severus.

- Ah, non !! Ça va aller, je… je vous assure, couina fortement le maître des potions en prenant son boxer noir des mains du vieux pervers, euh… Albus.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ici ? coupa madame Pomfresh d'une voix glaciale.

Il sursauta encore et eut la définitive impression qu'il était coincé de tous les côtés.

_«Je dois sortir d'ici. Je dois sortir de cette pièce le plus rapidement possible. Je ne pourrais pas tenir. Non, je ne pourrais pas ! Si je ne veux pas que ma raison flanche je dois partir et VIIIIIIITE !!!! »_

Reculant d'un pas comme pour mieux affronter l'ennemi, Dumbledore paraissait entouré d'une aura d'irritabilité et il sut du plus profond de son être que Pomfresh et lui allait se disputer. A cause de lui. C'était trop surréaliste !

- Tout va _bien_, madame Pomfresh, grogna Dumbledore. Severus allait s'habiller et ensuite me rejoindre à mon bureau pour me raconter les évènements qui se sont déroulés depuis ce matin lorsqu'il a pris sa classe en main. Peut-être se souviendra-t-il de quelques détails au moment où l'explosion a eu lieu…

_« Oh, non ! Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! S'il croit que je vais le laisser me séquestrer sexuellement et volontairement, seul dans son bureau, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! »_

Sûrement pas ! Pas quand le vieux dégueulasse le regarde comme s'il était son dessert préfér !!! Beurrrrk !

Essayant de connecter les quelques neurones qui n'avaient pas grillé sous l'effet de tant d'émotions, il réfléchit à sa situation tout en enfilant son sous-vêtement discrètement sous le drap et une légère robe noire. Cela n'allait pas. Tous les évènements depuis son réveil étaient vraiment louches. Ces anomalies affectaient-ils seulement l'infirmerie ou tout Poudlard ? Y avait-il une malédiction dans l'air ?

Non, cela n'avait pas de sens. Lui-même respirait la même chose que les autres personnes dans la pièce et il s'avérait qu'il était tout à fait normal. Il n'avait pas envie de sauter sur tout ce qui se bouge pour leur faire leur fête, LUI !

Enfin si.

Il y avait une personne mais il était assez raisonnable pour comprendre que celle-ci ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui…

Il porta une main à son front, sentant son mal de tête revenir au galop et son estomac se nouer. Il devrait être habitué maintenant. Après toutes ces années.

- Je ne suis pas convaincue que ce soit le mieux pour lui, riposta madame Pomfresh. Severus a besoin de récupérer et de se reposer et l'infirmerie est le meilleur endroit pour cela.

Ses tempes battantes ne lui laissèrent aucun répit à chaque mot prononcé et il sentit son crâne prêt à exploser. Comme s'il avait participé à une beuverie. La boisson ?

Il se redressa d'un coup et jeta un regard suspicieux à son gobelet d'eau. Et s'il y avait quelque chose dedans ? Quelque chose dans l'eau qui rendait les gens complètement malades ? Et qui agissaient d'une manière peu morale ? Il en allait de la réputation de Poudlard !

Sans plus aucune hésitation, il prit le verre et se leva. Même pas deux secondes plus tard, quelque de chose de chaud et de ferme se pressa contre ses fesses recouvertes –dieu merci- par la robe de sorcier.

D'un geste vif, il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Dumbledore dont les yeux bleus habituellement bon enfant brillaient d'une lueur intense et déterminée qui voulaient dire : je t'aurais mon petit Severus chéri ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

Le maître des potions poussa un petit couinement et trébucha en arrière. Le vieux vicieux l'avait encore eu ! Il l'avait encore tripot ! Tri-po-t !!! Il était Kali ou quoi ? Il avait des mains partout !

Non. Ne pas penser à ça !

- J'ai eu l'impression que tu perdais ton équilibre, expliqua Dumbledore le plus naturellement du monde. Tu vas bien, mon petit Severus ?

- Oui, très bien.

_« Une excuse, une excuse… Trouve une excuse, bon sang de bois ! »_

- Je… heu… en fait, Albus, j'aimerais aller aux toilettes. Et puis, je dois m'occuper de quelque chose ensuite et je vous rejoins à votre bureau tout de suite après. Ça vous va ?

Le directeur apparut satisfait et il lança un regard victorieux à madame Pomfresh tout en hochant la tête.

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et le verre à la main, il prit ses jambes à son cou en une envolée de robe noire et sans un regard en arrière !

Il savait où il pouvait trouver les réponses qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis son réveil et qui était heureusement, l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui.

Rassuré, il courut –non vola- dans les couloirs de l'école tel un jeune jouvenceau.

Il s'aperçut pourtant, peu de temps après, qu'il était complètement idiot !

Il aurait du vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans son labo avant d'y entrer !

Le dos plaqué contre le mur, tel une biche effrayée, Severus lança un coup d'œil nerveux vers la personne qui s'approchait de lui d'un pas souple de félin et maudit sa stupidité.

C'était vrai quoi ! Comment voulez-vous réfléchir de manière pondérée lorsque l'on vous harcèle sexuellement de tous les côtés ?? Jamais il ne s'était senti dans une situation aussi périlleuse en travaillant pour l' Ordre du Phénix ou même Voldemort !!!

Son cerveau avait rendu l'âme. Il était en panique totale ! Il était complètement aveugle de s'être jeté ainsi dans la gueule du loup. Un éclair de lucidité très bref lui confirma cependant quelque chose : ce n'était pas l'eau ! Car l'individu en face de lui n'habitait pas Poudlard.

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il fallait qu'il fasse attention aux petits détails ou les carottes seront cuites ! Il le payait maintenant. Il était _vraiment_ un imbécile. Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas été se changer d'abord, hein ? Ce n'était pas la mince robe qu'il portait qui allait le protéger de cet… cet animal !

Inconsciemment, il réalisa que son corps se détendait un peu. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer depuis l'incident, mais il avait eu un petit béguin pour lui quand il était jeune et il souhaita presque être dévoré tout cru. Il avait fantasmé à son sujet pour que ce genre de scène arrive il y a plus de vingt ans de cela…

_« Noooon ! Arrête de penser à ce genre de chose !! Ce n'est pas lui que tu aimes maintenant. Et d'ailleurs, tu dois penser à sauver tes fesses à tout prix ! »_

Oui, mais… il avait un tel magnétisme ! Si… hypnotique. Par Merlin, il était si séduisant !

Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses hormones dicter sa conduite !!! C'était illogique !

Figé, le cœur battant à la chamade, Severus ne put que regarder l'homme se coller pratiquement à lui, ses yeux étrangement mordorés plongés dans les siens.

Mais… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il… Il le… reniflait ?!?

- Mmmm, Severus, tu sens bon le muguet sauvage. Ne t'inquiète pas, susurra la voix chaude de son « agresseur ». Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il plaqua ses avant-bras de chaque côté de la tête brune du maître des potions et plaqua son bas-ventre dur contre le sien, le coinçant définitivement contre le mur glacial.

- Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je vais être doux avec toi…

Et sur ces mots, Remus Lupin dévora passionnément la bouche de Severus…

_« NOOOONNN !!!! PAS ENCOREEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!! »_

**A SUIVRE**


	3. Cours, Forrest! Cours!

Titre : **Sexy Slytherin**

Auteur : Dark Angel

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée R, c'est déjà pas mal !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, c'est-à-dire les personnages et tous les termes (magiques ou autres) de cet univers. Je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Je ne fais que m'amuser !!

Résum : Romance/Humour Severus/Harry

Que se passe-t-il lorsque tout d'un coup le maître des potions devient la bombe sexuelle de Poudlard ? Etudiants et professeurs sauront-ils résister ?

Note de l'auteur :

Eh bien, je remercie encore tout le monde pour toutes ces reviews ! Mon pauvre petit cœur ne s'en remet pas non plus, mais il est heureux de tant d'attention !!!!!

Voici enfin le moment qu'attendait pas mal de monde : Zorro est arriv !! Sans se presséééééeeeeeuuhhhhh !! Euh, je veux dire le magnifique et courageux Harry Potter !!!!!!!!

Laissons d'abord place aux réponses des reviews et je n'en dis pas plus, lisez plutôt…

Héhéhéhéhéhéhé èé

GROS POUTOUX !!!!!!!!!

**Babydracky:** Comment ça t'y crois pas ? Si c'est écrit hein ? Mais je m'amuse comme une folle !! bisou  
  
**onarluca :** une fic d'épouvante ?? O.o quoique tu as raison ! ça fait peur parfois ! j'aurais du ajouter ça dans le genre de la fic… ;;;;;; et j'exauce ton vœu ! Harry chou arrive !  
  
**benane:** kikou! Viii!!! Y'a Mumus !!!! Et non!!! Y vont rien faire ! Même si Remus ça lui dit bien de le croquer le Sev ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant ! bye !  
  
**BoB Chiri :** Heureuse que tu rigoles autant ! Et que tu ne sois pas fâchée pour de vrai !! C'est vrai que les auteurs ont des vies sociales !!! Bah viii !! ça existe ! Ah, le beau temps de la fac où j'avais plein de temps à ne plus savoir qu'en faire est bien passé… snif ! C'est chiant le boulot !!!!!!! Allez bonne lecture ! niark !  
  
**Hermione 46 :** v'là la suiteeuuuuuh ! v'là la suiteuhhh !!!!!!! .

**Lilyep :** merci pour ton compliment ! v'là le chapitre 3 ! Et mes vacances étaient trop géniales et assez insolites parfois ! (genre rencontrer un vrai yakuza dans un train… ;;;) hum ! No comment…  
  
**Melindra : **Coucou ! Serait-ce Dieu qui me parle… ? O.o Je rigole !!! . Je vois qu'écrire des fics sous le stress ça marche fort pour tout le monde ! J'ai plein d'idées, et je ne veux pas trop m'éparpiller car je compte en mettre une bonne couche dans celle-ci ! Il y a tellement de personnages à manipuler de façon peu orthodoxes que je suis sur un nuage ! J'espère que tu aimeras le suite de la suite !! Pour ta question « _Ce qui m'étonne c'est que Sev' ne soit pas fait agressé dans les couloirs, avec sa p'tite robe_ », tu as la réponse au début du chapitre. Quand à ton autre question… ben… tu n'as qu'à lire ! héhéhéhéhé

Pour Dante, je suis trop heureuse !!! Je me demande ce que ça va donner ! Comme je te l'ai dit, n'hésite pas à me poser des questions, peut-être aurais-je les réponses que tu souhaites à ce sujet !

Te fais de gros bisous !!!  
  
**Zick:** Ahhhh! Mon Dieu ! Je tue mes lecteurs par fic interposée !!!! Reprends ton souffle ! Je veux tuer personne moââa ! TT Lis ce 3ème chapitre, ça passera mieux !  
  
**marijuane :** vii !!! J'étais au Japon ! Pour la 3ème fois mais c'est toujours aussi géniale ! heu… je connais que quelques mots en japonais. Vive l'anglais quand même !! Du moment que tu questionnes des personnes de pas plus de 30-35 ans, c'est ok !! C'est toujours aussi délirant d'y aller et quand je dois revenir en France ben… j'ai pas envie !!!! Mais suis obligée !!  
oui ! C'est la fête à Sev ! A son petit corps !!!! Dumbie entreprenant ? Tu n'as pas encore vu Dobby en action ! héhéhéhé  
Si j'étais à la place de Lupin, je ferais pareil qu'est-ce que tu crois !!  
J'abrège ton suspense en te disant qu'il n'y aura pas de trucs pas très catho avec le loup ! Fais pas de la zoophilie moi !!!!

Bisou !!  
  
**Elehyn :** Je suis avec toi ! Moi aussi je le plains du plus profonde de mon cœur… Pourquoi y viens pas me voir pour que je le console ce brave homme ??? Hein ? Pourquoi ?? Oui, Sev est amoureux de Riry dès le départ. Arrivera-t-il à se faire aimer de l'élu de son cœur ??

En tout cas, Harry entre enfin en scène ! C'était long quand même !!!! Faire succomber le petit Riry ??? Ou être immunis ? Ben… héhéhéhéhé èé Tu verras !  
Ne t'inquiète pas ! Sev reste fidèle à son amour et il va se libérer des papattes de Mumus avant que ça devienne une fournaise ce labo !!!!

Merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas et j'en profite pour te dire ou re-dire que j'adooooore tes fics !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moi aussi, je veux la suite de tes fics trèèèèèès rapidement !! Sinon, je colle Sev avec Miss Teigne !!! (oh mon Dieu, ça me donne une idée !)  
Allez, gros poutoux !!!!

**SNAPESEXSYMBOLE :** Que je fasse un rl/ss ??? O.o Ben, c'est pas vraiment mon truc… désolée ! ;;;;;; Remus je le vois qu'avec Sirius… Pourtant je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de fics en anglais ou ce pairing fait fureur. Encore désolée ! Sev restera fidèle à son amour malgré les tentations !  
  
**SNAPESLOVE :** V'là la suite !!! Heureuse que tu te sois autant éclatée !  
  
**Djeiyanna:** Ouiiii! Pov' Sevie chou hein ! Tu vois pour Dumbledore, ça prouve que tout le monde a des vices cachées !! Il ne pouvait pas être aussi honnête que ça ce vieux débris ! La chevalerie n'est peut-être pas morte mais Sev doit se débrouiller seul… pour l'instant ! J

En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir au dîner l'autre fois !!! Je ne me doutais pas que c'était toi sous ce pseudo ! Comme quoi… Désolée d'être si peu présente sur msn dernièrement mais j'ai plein de trucs à faire en ce moment !!!!

bisouuuuuuu  
  
**mifibou :** oooohhh ! tu n'es pas loin de la vérité au sujet de Harry et de tout ce qui s'ensuit ! Bonne déduction, du moins en partie ! La vérité sera révélée mais plus tard ! Un peu de patience… bye !!! bisou !!!!  
  
**Vif d'or :** Dark Angel est en fait encore un peu mon pseudo. Comme je l'expliquais dans ma bio, si j'ai pris Sambre, c'est parce que ffnet ne voulait pas prendre DA comme pseudo car il y en avait déjà trop… mais sur msn on me trouve sous le pseudo Sambre.

En tout cas, heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! ça m'encourage beaucoup pour écrire la suite et ça me donne la pêche toutes ces reviews sympas !!

Bisous !  
  
**crackos :** héhéh ! Oui ! Sev est la propriété exclusive de Harry même si ce dernier ne le sait pas encore ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !!! bye !  
  
**Nat666 :** Je sais. ;-) On a trop pitié de Sev mais c'est pas sa faute le pauvre !!!!!! Je continue donc et hop v'là la suite !  
  
**Oxaline : **Et non !Je ne l'épargne pas Sevie chou ! Il en subira des choses !! Mais bientôt Harry sera là pour le protéger… de temps en temps ! ;;;;; Oh… tu aimes le titre de mes chapitres ? Ben c'est pas fini ! bye bye !!  
  
**Anyssia :** Coucou ! Contente que ma fic te plaise autant ! Oooooh ! Mais ma pauvre, tu n'imagineras jamais Severus dans les futures positions… Ce n'est pas fini !!! Juste une petite accalmie avant la suite de la tempête !!!!  
T'as cru que c'était Lulu ?? aaaaahhhh !!! No comment !

Pour le muguet sauvage, je voulais quelque chose d'original car j'ai remarqué dans pas mal de fics que le parfum que sentait Harry au contact de Severus était du genre citronné. Ben j'ai changé ça en jetant un œil un jour sur mon déo qui était posé sur ma coiffeuse… O.o T'imagines comment je trouve mes idées ??? TT

Allez bisou !!!!

**Chapitre 3 : Cours Forrest ! Cours !**

Son corps était comme déconnecté. Tout comme son brillant cerveau d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris le temps de passer par ses quartiers ?

Il n'y avait pourtant personne à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! Les élèves étaient tous à leurs dortoirs, se préparant à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Maintenant, il était trop tard…

Tandis que Lupin essayait tant bien que mal d'entrouvrir ses lèvres serrées avec sa langue chaude et râpeuse, Snape se rappela que l'ex-professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal se trouvait dans son laboratoire car il lui avait donné rendez-vous !!!!

_« Par la barbe de Merlin ! La potion ! La POTION !!! »_

La nouvelle pleine lune arrivait très bientôt et il avait envoyé un hibou à Lupin pour le prévenir que sa potion tue-loup était prête ! Il était vraiment en-dessous de tout aujourd'hui ! Un parfait imbécile !

Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer lorsque les hanches du loup-garou firent un mouvement de va-et-vient contre son bas-ventre. Malgré lui, une partie de son corps réagit et il ne sut où se mettre ou quoi faire sur le coup.

Ben oui, quoi ? Vous croyez que c'était tous les jours qu'on lui faisait de telles avances ??? Et aussi effrontées ??? Et… et aussi sexuelles ???!!!

Ce dernier mot était même banni de son vocabulaire tellement il avait de « prétendants » depuis sa toute tendre jeunesse ! C'est peu dire !

Fallait pas rêver. Sa vie amoureuse et même sexuelle ressemblait au désert du Sahara !

Alors pourquoi cette partie de son anatomie justement n'était-elle pas déconnectée elle aussi, hein ??? POURQUOI ???

Il tremblait comme une feuille et se voyant si vulnérable, il en lâcha le verre d'eau qu'il tenait à la main.

L'animal eut un rire profond de gorge comme un grognement satisfait et il s'aperçut que cette… que cette bête souriait tout contre sa bouche !

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait qui clochait ? Il avait là un superbe spécimen de la gente masculine qui se frottait sensuellement contre lui et il ne pensait qu'à fuir ! Il était dans une situation qui allait au-delà de la compréhension humaine. Quelle ironie !

Il y a quelques années, oui, il aurait peut-être pris le risque de répondre à ces… heu… bestiales ardeurs. Aujourd'hui, ce bout de chair le trahissait en quelques secondes mais il resterait fidèle à son cœur.

Qui l'aurait cru d'ailleurs ? Même si il n'y avait aucun espoir que cet amour soit réciproque, il s'accrochait à cette douce pensée.

Il tenta de reconnecter quelques synapses de son cerveau afin de le faire fonctionner tout en se tortillant maladroitement pour échapper à l'étreinte plus que sulfureuse de Lupin.

Ce n'était donc pas l'eau vu que l'animal en rut venait de l'extérieur de Poudlard. Serait-ce…

- Mmm, Severus… murmura Remus d'une voix douce et tentatrice coupant court à ses réflexions, ne t'inquiète pas. Cela ne te fera pas mal. Tu aimeras ça…

Aimer ça ??? Ça quoi ? Non ! Il ne valait mieux pas le savoir ! Mais pour qui il se prenait celui-l ?!?

AAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!! Etait-ce une main là qui se faufilait sous sa robe ????

- Lupin ! Lâchez-moi ! demanda le professeur de potions d'une voix presque ferme tentant de repousser cette main baladeuse loin, trèèèès loin des illustres bijoux de famille des Snape restant encore en vie.

- Severus, laisse-toi faire voyons. Tu ne le regretteras pas. Je serais doux ! Tu ne ressentiras que du plaisir, chuchota l'animal d'un ton enjôleur, se pressant encore plus contre lui, faufilant un genou insistant entre ses cuisses récalcitrantes.

_« Ouais ! C'est ça ! Tu me prends pour le petit chaperon rouge ou quoi ? Tu vas voir ! Je vais… »_

_«_ _Hein ??? »_

Et là, ce fut le choc !

Oh. Oh, Merlin, il était VRAIMENT un imbécile !

Lupin avait saisi à pleines mains les fesses de Snape et il en profita pour les malaxer amoureusement tandis qu'il lui léchait le cou.

Il le prenait pour son os à moelle ou quoi ???

- Oooh, Severus chéri ! Qui aurait cru que sous ces robes austères, tu cachais un si superbe fessier ? Mmm, bien ferme et muscl

Les yeux mordorés qui le fixèrent sans ciller, vibrèrent d'un désir animal si fort que Snape crut défaillir et se pâmer tel une damoiselle.

- Je me demande ce que tu caches d'autre… susurra-t-il d'une voix gourmande.

Mais ?! Il se léchait les babines le saligaud !

Son pauvre petit cœur ne pouvait en supporter plus ! Il arrivait au-delà de ses limites !! Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus !!! Honteux, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux le piquaient. Il n'allait pas pleurer maintenant ! Les Snape ne pleuraient pas !

Et ne subissaient pas de harcèlement sexuel !!!!!

Quelle infamie !!!

Par un sursaut de volonté, il banda ses muscles et se libéra tant bien que mal de l'emprise tentaculaire de Lupin. Il nota soit dit en passant, dans un flash d'humour noir, que tous ses « prétendants » devaient avoir des gènes venant de poulpe ou de tout autre animal à tentacules car leurs mains étaient partout à la fois dès qu'elles se posaient sur lui !!

Enfin libre, il glissa très lentement le long du mur froid, surveillant le moindre geste de la bête féroce qui en voulait à son petit corps comme s'il se trouvait face à un cobra qui s'apprêtait à attaquer. Le moindre mouvement brusque pouvait être fatal !

Fatal pour son arrière-train surtout !

Il ne s'en remettrait jamais si cela devait arriver!

Remus le regarda lascivement de haut en bas, se délectant de la vision qu'il lui offrait : la robe fine collant à son corps telle une deuxième peau, soulignant chaque courbe, chaque muscle saillant, les cheveux noirs si parfaitement mis en place d'habitude et qui là, prenaient une allure rebelle, les pommettes légèrement rosies où au-dessus de superbes yeux noirs brillaient d'un éclat profond… et de bête traquée !

Grâce à ses dons particuliers, il sentait l'odeur enivrante de muguet sauvage que dégageaient ses mèches soyeuses ainsi que le parfum si particulier de sa peau et pas du tout désagréable contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru au premier abord.

Il se gorgeait de tout cela, et de plus en encore. Son crâne était comme saturé part toutes les sensations grisantes qu'il ressentait face à Snape.

La tête lui tournait, le rendant encore plus fou de désir.

- Heu… Lupin, je viens juste de me souvenir que… que heu… Dumbledore voulait me voir tout de suite. Il y a eu un petit… heu… problème dans ma classe ce matin et il veut que je… je lui fasse un rapport détaillé de ce qui s'est passé. Vous savez comment est… Dumbledore…

Il fut surpris de voir un léger sourire effleurer le coin des lèvres de son prédateur, pas du tout inquiet par le fait qu'il essayait de se tirer. Au contraire, il semblait… ravi et excit : les pupilles dilatées, yeux mi-clos, la respiration haletante, il paraissait n'attendre que ça.

D'autres que lui seraient heureux de succomber à une offre pareille, qui promettait une arrivée au septième ciel fulgurante, mais son instinct lui criait de fuir. Il devait vraiment être malade !

- Dumbledore peut attendre, suggéra-t-il d'un air lubrique, cela ne sera pas long.

Hein ? Qu'insinuait-il par l ?

Qu'il voulait juste tirer son coup et s'en aller tranquillement ?

Pas question ! Le seul qui avait droit de toucher son corps aussi intimement était Harry ! Et seulement Harry ! Enfin… dans ses rêves. Car en réalité, les deux hommes se parlaient à peine. Pour son plus grand dam.

Il refoula ses tristes pensées et revint au problème présent.

- Je suis désolé, Lupin, mais je dois y aller.

Il fit encore quelques pas vers la porte. Doucement.

- Je n'ai nul besoin de ce que vous m'offrez, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. La potion est dans le placard derrière vous !

Et sans plus attendre, il s'éloigna du mur pour se jeter vers la porte.

Vif comme l'éclair, Lupin le poussa violemment contre les pierres froides dont il venait de se sortir. Il ne put rien faire. Il était si fort.

Son exclamation de surprise fut vite étouffée par la bouche de son assaillant qui en profita pour glisser une langue impatiente entre ses lèvres encore gonflées des baisers qu'il avait reçu.

Severus tenta de le chasser mais cela ne fit que l'exciter encore davantage. Il gémit, heureux de cette résistance et passa ses bras autour de lui de façon possessive. Il arriva enfin à avoir une bonne prise sur ses épaules et il réussit à le repousser avant qu'il ne puisse extraire ses amygdales !!!

Ses doigts cherchèrent la poignée de la porte mais il se cogna le coude dessus. Il ignora la douleur qui remonta le long de son bras et réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte. Elle n'était même pas à moitié ouverte qu'il se faufila et s'enfuya comme un dératé.

Sa vie n'était peut-être pas en danger, mais sa vertu l'était considérablement !

Il prit le risque de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière et vit la tête de Lupin se pencher à travers le chambranle.

- Severus, où vas-tu ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! cria-t-il avec un large sourire carnassier avant d'émettre un rire de gorge.

Le maître des potions ne demanda pas son reste et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Une nouvelle fois.

Valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable !

_« Cours ! Cours, cours ! Et ne t'arrêtes pas !!!!!! »_

Il y avait sûrement un endroit où il pouvait se cacher !

Concentrant toute son énergie dans ses jambes, il se mit à courir encore plus vite tout en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil autour de lui pendant plusieurs minutes. Au cas où.

Où pouvait-il aller ? Quelle direction prendre ?

Il était tellement paniqué qu'il ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Il voyait, devant lui, une intersection et ne savait où tourner. Droite ou gauche ? A quel étage était-il ?

Approchant de l'endroit où tourner, il se décida pour la droite et faillit percuter quelqu'un.

Et ce quelqu'un était Rusard.

En une seconde, il se remémora tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son réveil et ne put contrôler sa voix chevrotante.

- Désol ! couina-t-il au concierge avant de foncer à toute allure.

- Pro… Professeur S-snape, dit Rusard en bégayant derrière lui.

Puis il entendit un sifflement admiratif et…

- Mmm, rawrrr !

Rawrr ????

C'était quoi ce grognement pas catholique du tout ??

Il faillit trébucher quand il se rendit compte que Rusard l'avait sifflé – comme on siffle une belle fille – et qu'en plus il avait grogn !!!

Sa peur revint de plus belle car il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui arrivait à Poudlard et encore moins à ses habitants. Il était sûr d'un chose.

_« Ce sont tous des tarés et des obsédés !!!!!!! »_

Il avait besoin d'un lieu sûr. Non ! Mieux que ça. Il devait sortir de cette école de fou !!

Haletant, il se plaqua contre le mur qui menait à des escaliers puis il les monta quatre par quatre. Il sentit ses nausées revenir ainsi que son mal de crâne et ce n'était pas bon signe du tout !!

Il n'osait redescendre vers les cachots car il avait trop peur de tomber sur Lupin. Ou même Rusard !!!

Qui sait ce que le concierge pouvait lui faire, lui qui aimait tant les chaînes et les punitions d'antan ? BRRRRR !!!!!

Il-ne-fallait-pas-y-penser !!!!!

Aller aux étages paraissait plus prudent. Il se retrouva dans un couloir vide qu'il ne connaissait pas et il s'arrêta progressivement de courir. Haletant, il observa les portes - heureusement qu'il n'y en avait que trois-, essayant d'en trouver une solide. Une blindée quoi !

Il en choisit une au hasard, vu qu'elles étaient toutes identiques, l'ouvrit et la referma aussi vite et à double tour. Il plaqua ensuite son dos contre le bois réconfortant et baissa la tête contre sa poitrine, tentant de rassembler le peu de dignité et de raison qui lui restait après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé.

- Euh… Professeur ?

Cette voix ! Non. Ne serait-elle pas de… ? Etait-il enfin en sécurit ? Et enfin chanceux dans son malheur ? Il ne l'avouerait peut-être jamais à voix haute mais il se sentit soulagé d'être tombé sur lui.

Après tout, le Survivant n'était-il pas le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps ? Qui d'autre que lui pouvait le sauver de l'enfer où il avait sombr ?

Cela aurait pu être pire ! Imaginez sa douleur s'il était sorti dehors et rencontré Hagrid sur son chemin ? Car à coup sûr, c'est ce qui se serait produit ! Vu la poisse qu'il possédait depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie… Comment aurait-il fait pour se défendre contre quelqu'un de la taille et du poids de Hagrid et ce sans baguette !!! Cette dernière devrait se trouver dans ses quartiers connaissant madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore…

Il frissonna de terreur.

Car il se posa la question suivante : Harry Potter n'allait-il pas réagir de la même façon que les autres ? Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est ce qu'il s'était produit ! Si oui, il ne pourrait pas se dépêtre de ce filet… Et il était fatigué de se battre. Au moins, il rendrait les armes face à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde…

_« Je n'en peux plus. Toutes ces émotions ne sont pas pour moi. Finissons-en le plus possible ! Je suis las de cette fuite sans fin !! S'il en avait après son corps, eh bien qu'il le prenne ! Mon derrière s'en remettra… »_

De dépit, les yeux fixés sur le sol, il répondit :

- Monsieur Potter…

Il entendit un froissement puis le bruit de pas qui s'approchaient avant de voir les pieds de Harry et le bas de ses robes.

Allait-il oser lever la tête vers son interlocuteur ? Apercevrait-il la même lueur concupiscente briller dans son beau regard vert ?

- Professeur Snape… ?

Prenant le taureau par les cornes, il se décida enfin. Il ne s'était jamais aussi senti couard de sa vie, c'était horrible !

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et releva son visage pour plonger ses yeux remplis d'espoir vers l'homme qui comptait le plus pour lui…

A SUIVRE


	4. Zorro est arriiiivéééé ! Sans s’presseee...

Titre : **Sexy Slytherin**

Auteur : Dark Angel

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée R, c'est déjà pas mal !

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, c'est-à-dire les personnages et tous les termes (magiques ou autres) de cet univers. Je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Je ne fais que m'amuser !!

Résumé : Romance/Humour Severus/Harry

Que se passe-t-il lorsque tout d'un coup le maître des potions devient la bombe sexuelle de Poudlard ? Etudiants et professeurs sauront-ils résister ?

Note de l'auteur :

J'ai trop honte !!! Je le sais !! Vous pouvez me frapper après tant de semaines de silence ! TT (Pas trop non plus, sinon je ne peux plus écrire !) Mais ce sont vos reviews qui continuent à me stimuler alors n'abandonnez pas !!! Il faut dire que cette fin d'année a été mouvementée… En tout cas, merci pour vos messages, je ne le dirais jamais assez !

GROS BISOUS pour tout le monde !!!!!!

**_ET BONNE ANNEE 2005 !!!!!!!!!!_**

N.D.A2 : Je tiens à remercier spécialement ma Babydracky pour son soutien et sa patience et il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je puisse dire pour cela, même si tu le sais déjà : je t'aimeuh !!! 3 3 3 3 3 3

Et maintenant, l'habituelle réponse à vos reviews avant le chapitre !!!!

**Onarluca **:Viiiii !! Harry chou est enfin arrivé !!! Que va-t-il donc se passer ?? héhé

**SNAPESLOVE :** Que va-t-il se passer ?mmmm ?. Ca ne va pas aller comme tu le penses mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même… TT

**benane :** kikou ! Oui, je sais, c'est pas bien de finir le chapitre comme ça… lol alors je me rattrape avec celui-là qui est un peu plus long que les autres ! Chouette non ? Non, je suis désolée pas de Mumus pour Sevy !! TT Sevy n'est que pour Ryry !!! bisouuuuuu

**marijuane :** wouaaahhh ! quelle longue review !!!! et vi ! ça fait trois fois que je vais au Japon. Mais ce pays est trop génial !!! A chaque fois, je ne veux plus revenir en France ! Veux rester là-bas ! Oui, je perfectionne mon anglais, mais je le fais quand je pars en Angleterre aussi (minimum une fois par an). Y'a tellement de choses intéressantes qui se passent dans ce pays quand j'y vais ! héhéhéhé èé  
Oui, Snape résiste à Lupin. Il a une volonté de fer !!! « Beurk ! » pour Rusard ? Ben tu as raison… mais ce n'est pas fini avec lui…TT  
Sadique, moi ????? OO Naaaaaaaannnn !  
Harry attiré par Sevy ou pas ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! Mais tu as déjà deviné la réponse toute seule puisque tu dis que je suis une sadique et que je suis capable de faire un coup comme ça… héhéhé

**SNAPESEXSYMBOLE( ) :** oh ! on s'est mal compris alors ! Tout va bien maintenant ! J'aurais pas mis un gros slash entre remus et sev !!!!! Il est réservé pour Harry et Sevy !! Non mais ! èé bisou !

**Babydracky :** rekikou !!! tu le sais bien que je continue cette fic « abominable » ! Peux pas m'en passer !!!

Tu peux aller consoler Remus mais que pendant 5 minutes !!! Aime pas la concurrence !èé  
Oui, je sais, Rusard ! C'est ignoble hein! Même moi, j'ai du mal à m'en remettre… Oo  
Ben, Snape va encore faire de longues virées dans le désert avant de trouver la terre promise ! Cela n'en sera que plus meilleur… gros POUTOUXXX !!!!!

**BoB Chiri :** ça t'a plu ? C'est vrai ? Trop contente !!! Voici donc la suiteuuuuhhh !!!!! Vite tes impressions !!

**Zick :** Arf !! Naaaaannn !! Veux pas tuer mes lecteurs moi !!!!!! TT Mais c'est vrai que c'est effrayant les aventures que subies Snape… Maintenant, ryry est là ! Tout devrait aller pour le mieux. Du moins… je le crois… ;p

**Sefadora Firewood :** V'làààà la suite !!!!!!!! Pas tuer moi hein ? Bonne lecture !!!

**Nardy :** kikou !! heu…belle? C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! d'habitude, c'est plutôt poupée. enfin, bref !

Merci pour tes encouragements !! Et oui, j'avoue, ça marche aussi sur les élèves !!! Quand à Harry c'est une autre paire de manches, mais vous saurez pourquoi plus tard… bisoooouuuu

**mifibou :** Wâaaaah !! Je suis méchante et vicieuse en plus d'être sadique ! argh !!! Mon Dieu !!! Je ne vais pas survivre ! Bah oui quoi !!! Je fais exprès et c'est normal ! Ca vous tient en haleine non ? Et pis, Rusard est un être humain !!! presque comme les autres ! Fallait bien que je le mette dedans !! gros poutou

**Lilyep :** désolée !désolée !désolée !!!! mais je ne peux pas promettre que je ne le ferai plus !!!!! LOL Bon, tes « petits yeux de Snape battu« m'ont fait flanché ! V'là la suite !!!!!!!!

**farahon :** je n'ai qu'une chose à te répondre : v'là la suiteuuuuuuuuhhh ! .

**Melindra :** kikou !!! Eh bien, tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu me disais que le mois de décembre serait consacré à l'écriture !!!! Tu as été très productive !!!!

A part ça, oui, je suis sadique, je l'ai bien compris maintenant ! Mais inhumaine en plus… ? argh !

Heu… fic longue ?

Oui, je savais que Dante avait un frère jumeau ! Mmmmm… un truc à trois… C'est toi qui a soufflé l'idée !!!!!! OO Mais je me contenterai d'un Dante va ! Du moment que je puisse lui faire subir plein de choses douteuses, je suis son homme !!!! èé poutoux !!!!!!!!

**Vif d'or :** AAAAAAAhhhh ! Ouiiii ! J'avoue je suis une grosse SADIQUE !!!! Mais on l'aime encore plus notre Severus non ? Amuse-toi bien et moi aussi je t'embrasse très fort !!!!

**chris52 :** oui, il était temps hein ! ;p mais le futur lemon est encore loin ! héhéhé bisou !!

**Oxaline :** merci pour ton soutien !!!! et oui, Sev n'a pas de chance le pauvre et ça va continuer !!!!!!!!! J'essaie d'axer cette fic sur l'humour au maximum mais c'est dur parfois !! Quand au titre, je suis toujours très inspirée ! èé J'espère que tu auras un bon fou rire avec celui-ci aussi ! bye !!

**Flore:** kikou!! Suis happy que tu es apprécié autant ce dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là ! bye bye !

**jenni944 :** elle arrive la suite ! elle arrive !!!!!! J

**Miceliandre :** Merciiii !!! Ryry draguer Snapy ? Mmmmm? Mystère et boule de gommeeeuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh !! . Faut lire pour savoir !! bisouuuu

**Plumette :** ooooh ! Il est mimi ton pseudo !!!!

Oui, hein ! Sacré potion-explosion avec des drôles d'effets !!! Etrange l'odeur de muguet sauvage… ? mmmm… je n'en dirais pas plus. bizzzzzzz

**Hermione 46 :** arf !!!!! me suis jamais fait harcelée comme ça !!!!!! t'es vachement forte !!!!!! et je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise à ce point ! Je ne te ferai attendre pas plus longtemps !!! V'làà la suitttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh !!!! ENFIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu es vraiment sans scrupule !! Oo

**Chapitre 4 : Zorro est arriiiivéééé !! Sans s'presseeer !!!! Le grand Zorroooo !!**

- Professeur Snape ?

Par les tentacules de la pieuvre géante !! Il était tombé dans le bureau de Potter ! Enfin, du professeur Potter.

Après avoir réussi ses examens durant sa septième année, malgré les attaques vicieuses et mortelles de Voldemort, Harry avait suivi un entraînement intensif en tant qu'Aurore.

Malheureusement, le jeune homme s'était vite rendu compte que cette vie de traques et de tueries ne lui convenait pas. Il en avait assez de se battre contre des Mangemorts qui massacraient des familles entières pour leur soit disante cause ou plutôt pour satisfaire la soif de pouvoir de leur maître « bien-aimé ».

Au bout de quatre longues années, Harry pris son courage à deux mains et posa sa candidature comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard.

Dumbledore en fut enchanté et proposa immédiatement le poste au Survivant. En effet, depuis presque trois ans, un professeur intérimaire, envoyé par le ministère de la magie, occupait la place. Heureusement pour les élèves, il était tout le contraire de Umbridge !

Bref, Harry reprit la place et la tenait brillamment maintenant depuis deux ans.

Durant ces deux années de torture, Severus Snape n'avait jamais osé adresser la parole à Harry sans que cela soit nécessaire à part les formules de politesse qui réglementent la vie en communauté ou lors des réunions secrètes de l'Ordre.

Et cela le tuait à petit feu.

Et en parfait espion qu'il était, il ne le montrait pas bien sûr !

Alors qu'en secret, il rêvait de pouvoir toucher cette peau si douce et si hâlée, de caresser cette chevelure noire toujours aussi indomptée, d'effleurer d'un baiser ces lèvres si parfaites et si tentantes…

Le maître des Potions plissa très fort ses paupières de rage contenue et tenta tant bien que mal de replacer son masque rigide et sévère qu'il arborait à la face du monde.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne !

Il était sauf et avait eu de la chance de tomber sur son Harry après toutes ses mésaventures.

Hé ! Il ne se reconnaissait plus depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie !!

Aussi longtemps qu'on s'en souvienne, on n'avait jamais vu fuir Severus Snape de cette manière et encore moins crier et couiner de terreur telle une jouvencelle !

C'était inacceptable !

« De toute manière, si jamais quelqu'un ose en parler, je nierai tout en bloc ! Qui croirait des inepties pareilles, hein ?? Ouais, Severus ! NIE TOUT ! »

Snape jeta des regards en coin et vit que le bureau du professeur Potter était agréablement bien tenu.

_« Mmmm… Un bon point pour lui. »_

Pas de poussière à l'horizon, des étagères remplis de livres et de toutes sortes d'objets bien entretenus, un immense tapis aux couleurs des Gryffondor –il en avait mal aux yeux d'ailleurs à force de regarder le sol- et des tableaux aux paysages idylliques rendaient la pièce chaleureuse et on ne pouvait que se sentir apaisé face à cet armada de confort qui était accentué par deux fauteuils à l'allure moelleuse devant la cheminée où brûlait un feu ardent.

Il vit encore les pieds de Harry se rapprocher et se décida à répondre d'une voix presque normale, c'est-à-dire à la limite du sacarsme et de la froideur.

- Bonsoir, professeur Potter.

- Professeur ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Une certaine appréhension refit surface mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, il ne vit que de la sollicitude à son égard.

A sa grande surprise, il en fut effaré.

_« QUOI ?! Cela veut dire qu'il ne me sautera pas dessus ?? Je proteste ! Et vivement !! Quelle infamie !!! Je… »_

Severus en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

Non ! Ce n'était pas lui qui pensait ça, hein ? Après avoir passé des heures à éviter les remarques grivoises, les mains baladeuses, les attouchements pervers de vieux lubriques, de vieilles folles lunatiques et d'un loup en rut, il souhaitait qu'Harry subisse le même mal que les autres !

_« Severus, tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! »_

Oui, mais au moins, quelqu'un aurait enfin arpenté le désert sibérique qu'était sa vie sexuelle et amoureuse !!! Nom de nom !!!!

Ce n'était pas cette fois-ci qu'il connaîtrait le grand frisson… et à son grand dam, il accueillit à nouveau le retour de sa main droite dans sa vie intime…

Ben ouais, quoi ! Fallait que le Survivant soit immunisé !!!!! Et pas le vieux croûton !

La vie était trop injuste !!

Où est-ce qu'il avait entendu cette phrase déjà ?

Il inspira profondément et soupira de déception.

Ce genre de galère n'arrivait qu'à lui de toute manière. Pourquoi changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, hein ?

Il en chouinerait presque de désespoir…

- Madame Pomfresh vous a laissé sortir ? Je croyais qu'elle devait vous garder en observation ? continua naïvement le Survivant.

Ouais, ben y'a observation et « _observation_ » hein ! Qu'il y aille lui faire un tour du côté des mains inquisitrices de cette… cette prédatrice ! Et il restait poli ! On va voir s'il tiendra longtemps dans cette infirmerie de stupre et de luxure en ayant ses bijoux de famille en « _observation_ » !!!

Il ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur à cette seule pensée.

- Professeur Snape ? demanda Harry en posant une main légère sur son bras. Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas changé ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Severus songea qu'il ne dirait peut-être rien au jeune homme quand aux harcèlements qu'il avait subis. Un vieux proverbe dit que le ridicule ne tue pas, mais il y a des limites à la bienséance tout de même !

Quelle honte !!!

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Potter avait l'air inquiet pour lui et qu'il avait posé une main sur lui ! Ils ne se touchaient jamais ! Serait-ce un effet secondaire de la folie qui semblait s'être emparé de chaque esprit de Poudlard ? Etant le Survivant, il était vrai que son Harry était beaucoup plus résistant quand aux contrecoups d'un sort ou d'une potion…

Harry lâcha son bras et Snape passa une main désabusée dans ses cheveux de jais en soupirant profondément. Cette simple action lui martela le crâne et il sentit son mal de tête revenir au grand galop. Il frotta ses tempes douloureuses du bout de ses doigts et fixa le jeune homme sans détour.

Il put ainsi se rendre compte combien son amour avait changé depuis l'école…

La taille tout d'abord. Le maître des potions se félicitait d'être plus grand que la moyenne, ce qui lui permettait d'intimider ses interlocuteurs avec une aisance effarante. Harry maintenant lui arrivait au nez ! Et bien qu'il soit d'une nature athlétique et plus effilée, le jeune homme avait gagné en muscle et était plus compact que lui ! Il savait que si Harry n'avait plus l'air d'un oiseau dégandé cela était grâce à l'entraînement intensif et très physique des Aurores. Le fait d'être si souvent à l'extérieur lui avait donné une belle peau dorée qui faisait ressortir le vert éclatant de ses yeux en amande caché derrière l'habituelle paire de lunettes rondes. Le visage était plus carré, plus masculin tandis que des mèches noires et élégantes, un peu trop longues peut-être, balayaient ses joues couleur miel et son cou tendre…

Une vraie beauté. A ses yeux en tout cas…

Et inaccessible.

Il en revint à ses moutons faute de mieux.

- Monsieur Potter, je viens par la présente vous annoncer que quelque chose d'étrange est en train de se dérouler au sein même de notre chère école !

Le maître des Potions montra la porte derrière lui et continua presque aussi pompeusement :

- Je reviens juste de mon laboratoire qui comme vous le savez se trouve à côté de mon bureau, et j'y ai rencontré Lupin ! Il… il était un peu… heu… folâtre, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois, répondit rapidement Harry en haussant des sourcils dubitatifs, essayant de voir justement où Snape voulait en venir. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas Remus mais comment exactement… était-il… heu… folâtre ?

- Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas aussi… folâtre que cela mais il avait un comportement étrange quand même. Il s'est carrément jeté sur moi, Potter, grogna Severus, et il n'était pas le premier ! D'abord, il y a eu cette infirmière –qui grâce à Merlin n'a pas pu aller très loin dans ses actions douteuses, puis Pomfresh –qui sait ce qu'elle a pu faire avant mon réveil !-, Dumbledore –qui a une attitude plus que scandaleuse à mon égard et qui est indigne d'un illustre directeur de Poudlard, Lupin –serait-ce la période des amours en ce moment pour les loups-garous ?, et là dans les couloirs même de notre cher établissement, Rusard m'a fait des avances !! Je vous le dis Potter, il y a de drôles d'évènements qui se passent ici !

La bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction, Harry avait décroché dès qu'il avait entendu que ce cher directeur, cet exemple de vertu, s'était apparemment jeté au coup du professeur Snape dans l'intention de lui faire subir des choses douteuses !

- Potter, vous vous devez de m'aider à résoudre ce mystère ou tout du moins m'héberger le temps que tout redevienne normal !

- Al… Albus Dumbledore ?

- Je sais, c'est difficile à croire, mais je vous jure que c'est la stricte vérité ! Il m'a donné _la chair de poule_ Potter !! ajouta misérablement le maître des potions, souhaitant ne pas avoir dit ces mots en voyant le Survivant devenir tout rouge et tentant de réprimer maladroitement le rire qui lui bloquait ses cordes vocales !

Trop tard ! Il ne pouvait plus se rétracter.

Alors il continua dans sa lancée, les pommettes rosies pas ce déshonneur, levant les bras au ciel :

- Et madame Pomfresh ? Toutes ces heures où j'étais inconscient… je pense qu'elle… je crois qu'elle a peut-être abusé de moi.

- Professeur !

- Quoi ?!? Elle aurait pu !

- Non, elle ne pouvait pas. J'étais là presque tout le temps, professeur. Elle n'a pas posé un doigt sur vous qui n'était pas professionnel ! Harry assura, son visage reprenant une couleur normale.

Puis les sourcils noirs du jeune professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se froncèrent et ses lèvres pleines se pincèrent, comme s'il tentait d'assimiler toutes les informations que Snape lui avait fourni.

C'est alors qu'une pensée frappa Severus de plein fouet.

Harry était resté à ses côtés à l'infirmerie durant son inconscience !!!

Il l'avait veillé tel un ami inquiet pour la santé d'un de ses proches !

Mais alors… ?

Son Harry aurait-il des sentiments inavoués à son égard ??

S'il y réfléchissait bien, le jeune homme ne s'était pas du tout montré froid à son endroit lorsqu'il était apparu sur le pas de sa porte. Au contraire. Il paraissait soucieux quand à ses mésaventures et même légèrement préoccupé. Cela voudrait-il dire quelque chose ?

_« Non, Severus, pauvre idiot ! T'emballe pas comme ça !! L'as-tu bien regardé ? Et toi, t'es tu regardé dans un miroir dernièrement ? Le Survivant peut à la limite avoir de la compassion pour toi, peut-être même un peu d'amitié mais il ne ressentira jamais ce que tu éprouves pour lui. JAMAIS il ne te regardera de la façon dont tu le regardes lui ! Tu n'es qu'un rêveur et un abruti… »_

A cette pensée démoralisante, il baissa les yeux au sol, complètement perdu.

- Etes-vous sûr que vous vous sentez bien ? Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que vous vous reposiez encore un peu.

Ouais. Super. Fabuleux.

Il voyait bien que Potter ne le croyait pas.

Qui pourrait croire une chose pareille d'ailleurs ?

Après tout, quel intérêt y avait-il pour Dumbledore, le personnel de l'école ou même un loup-garou de courir après le pauvre petit corps de Snape et cela dans un but inavouable ?

Ebranlé par le manque de confiance qu'il suscitait, Severus écarquilla les yeux de mécontentement envers Harry, prêt à le fustiger quand il se rendit compte comme son histoire pouvait paraître farfelu et absolument fantastique pour quelqu'un qui ne les avait pas vécu.

Malheureusement, le seul moyen de prouver sa bonne foi était de retourner dans cette mer infestée de requins pervers qu'étaient les couloirs de Poudlard.

Quand les poules auront des dents, oui !!!

Il poussa un profond soupir et haussa les épaules dédaigneusement.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il presque avec mépris, abandonnant totalement l'idée de convaincre Harry.

La seule pensée à laquelle il se raccrochait était l'espoir de rester le plus loin possible de ces zozos assez longtemps, pour que cette bizarrerie, cette anomalie s'efface d'elle-même.

Les épaules subitement affaissées, Severus lança un regard par-delà Harry en montrant l'un des fauteuils près de l'âtre :

- Puis-je… cela vous dérangerait-il si je pouvais rester dans cette pièce un moment ?

Soudain, Harry parut complètement horrifié et il baissa les yeux vers le sol, tétanisé. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes car quand il leva la tête, il montra un visage contrit.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Vous êtes sérieux ! Je suis désolé, professeur. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Racontez-moi tout depuis le début.

Soulagé, le maître des potions ferma quand même la porte à clé –on est jamais trop prudent- avant d'aller se vautrer dans un fauteuil moelleux, au chaud près de la cheminée. Une bien maigre compensation, me direz-vous, de ses déboires.

Puis il conta tout. Le moindre détail sordide ne fut pas épargné tandis qu'il examinait attentivement toutes les émotions qui franchissaient les traits du jeune homme.

La plupart d'entre elles étaient parfaitement attendues et compréhensibles telles que l'incrédulité, le léger amusement, l'ahurissement ou le fait d'être choqué. Par occasion, il pensa qu'il vit aussi des expressions fugitives telles que la crainte et la consternation avec une pointe d'effarement. Bien sûr, il ne put que supposer vu que le Survivant rétablissait très vite un visage tout à fait neutre.

Peut-être songeait-il que Severus ne verrait pas grand-chose de tout cela vu la vitesse à laquelle ce tourbillon d'émotions conflictuelles apparaissaient , mais le maître des potions était excellent dans cette spécialité qu'était l'espionnage et son regard acéré ne manqua rien de tout cet événement qu'il trouva fort intéressant. Il n'en souffla mot d'ailleurs et arriva à la fin de son histoire… heu… scabreuse.

- Et alors que j'avais réussi à me sortir des pattes de Lupin, je tombe sur Rusard un peu plus loin. Bien que je ne sois resté près de lui que quelques secondes, il montra définitivement des signes d'intérêt envers ma personne ! Je vous le dis Potter, tout cela est dégoûtant ! Révoltant même !

- Avez-vous remarqué autre chose ? Par exemple, étaient-ils attirés les uns envers les autres ou était-ce seulement envers vous ?

Snape posa un doigt sur son menton, pensif.

- Seulement envers moi. Madame Pomfresh et Albus étaient même très possessifs.

- Mmm… Professeur, n'avez-vous pas songé que c'était peut-être vous qui aviez un problème et non les habitants de Poudlard ? Il est tout à fait possible que quelque chose s'est déclenché lors de l'explosion de votre chaudron pendant votre cours ce matin. Un effet secondaire peut-être que madame Pomfresh, malgré ses tests n'ai rien noté d'anormal…

- Par Merlin ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Avec tout ce remue-ménage d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu le temps vraiment de m'y pencher. Je n'ai fais aucune mauvaise manipulation lors de ma préparation si c'est cela que vous insinuez Potter !

- Professeur, non ! Je…

- J'ai fait cette potion des centaines de fois ! coupa sèchement Severus. Quelqu'un a du mettre quelque chose dedans pour me faire échouer ou pour concrétiser une vilaine farce !! Ces sales mômes !!!

Harry pâlit légèrement, se remémorant les premières rencontres avec son détestable professeur de potions.

- Si j'attrape celui qui a fait cette misérable bouffonnerie , il passera un sale quart d'heure !!! siffla-t-il vicieusement.

- Heu… professeur ? interrompit timidement le Survivant.

- QUOI ?!

Le jeune homme sursauta et prit son courage à deux mains avant de lancer d'une voix ferme :

- Avant toute chose, vous devez vous reposer et vous sustentez. Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous bougiez d'ici pour le moment. Je vais appeler Dobby pour qu'il aille vous chercher des vêtements et de la nourriture.

- Très bien. Je me plie à votre volonté pour l'instant, concilia Severus magnanime.

Il n'était pas assez fou pour se balader dans les couloirs et se faire sauter dessus par n'importe qui tout de même ! Il y tenait à ses fesses !!!!

- Dans ce cas, je vais préparer mes appartements pour vous accueillir en attendant de trouver une solution à votre problème, dit Harry en se levant de son fauteuil.

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans une pièce adjacente.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux !!!

Il allait resté avec son Harry ! Chez lui !!!!

Il crut mourir de joie et eut l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de voir le jeune homme torse nu ? Ou même tout nu ?

A cette pensée, Snape se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec un petit gémissement, sentant son corps répondre violemment à son désir.

Tout à son excitation, il n'entendit pas le « pop » qui signale l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison et prit conscience seulement au bout de quelques instants que quelque chose lui touchait le bas de sa robe et plus précisément ses pieds !

Il eut tout d'un coup des sueurs froides et il baissa les yeux vers la bestiole qui faufilait son long nez sous sa robe !!

Mais ???!!!

C'est que cet elfe immonde était en train de lui renifler amoureusement les pieds en plus !!!!!!

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

- DOOBBYYYYYY !!!!!! hurla-t-il, figé sur place avant de s'évanouir.

A SUIVRE


	5. Sex Bomb, Sex Bomb, You're a Sex Bomb!

Titre : **Sexy Slytherin**

Auteur :** Sambre** (allez, je passe à mon nouveau pseudo ! YAYY !!)

Avertissement : Cette fic est classée R.

Disclaimer : L'œuvre « Harry Potter » est la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K.Rowling, c'est-à-dire les personnages et tous les termes (magiques ou autres) de cet univers. Je ne gagne pas d'argent là-dessus. Je ne fais que m'amuser !!

Résumé :Romance/Humour Severus/Harry

Que se passe-t-il lorsque tout d'un coup le maître des potions devient la bombe sexuelle de Poudlard ? Etudiants et professeurs sauront-ils résister ?

N.D.A:

Je crois que je suis bonne à servir de cible de tir pour les pauvres lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le début… -- Vous pouvez me battre, me flageller, me torturer, me cravacher, me corriger, me fustiger, me fouetter et que sais-je encore !!! (Euh, juste une petite chose : pas jusqu'à la mort si possible… ? J'ai un manga yaoi en cours de route pour mon éditeur à faire !!!) TT

Ce chapitre fut long à sortir de mon pauvre cerveau malade (je n'ose même pas vous rappeler et ME rappeler la date du dernier chapitre paru sur ffnet…) mais je vous remercie de votre patience et j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié ! grands yeux implorants

Je vous remercie TOUS pour vos reviews !!!!!

Poutouuuuuuuxxxxxx :3 :3 :3

**Chapitre 5 :**** Sex Bomb, Sex Bomb, You're a Sex Bomb !**

Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux, savourant avec délice la chaleur bienfaisante inondant son dos, sa nuque et le bas de ses reins.

Il ne put les garder ainsi très longtemps car presque instantanément ses paupières s'alourdirent de sommeil et de contentement face à tant de douceur et de bien-être qui le submergeait.

Il en était presque euphorique !

Il s'engonça dans l'oreiller moelleux et d'un mouvement d'épaule tenta de remonter la couverture plus haut sur son cou. Un recoin éloigné de ses pauvres neurones endormis lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il devait apprécier ce pur moment de bonheur. En effet, il ne s'était jamais autant senti aussi merveilleusement bien et ce depuis de très nombreuses années.

Il se tortilla avec contentement savourant avec délectation le matelas épousant avec perfection les formes de son corps.

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il enserra le bras robuste qui entourait sa taille fine encore plus contre lui et se pressa contre cette généreuse chaleur qui envahissait ses muscles dorsaux et bien plus bas.

Mmmm, murmura-t-il avec félicité, les yeux toujours clos, je pourrais rester ainsi durant des heures…

Un rire chaud et sexy chatouilla l'oreille de Severus.

Je suis tout à fait pour, chéri.

_« Hein...? Que…»_

En l'espace d'une seconde, le maître des potions fut complètement réveillé et se trouvait déjà hors du lit, plaqué contre le mur qui ne se trouvait qu'à un mètre cinquante du bord du lit, le cœur battant.

C'est alors que tout lui revint : l'explosion dans sa classe, le harcèlement et les attouchements sexuels de la part de ses différents collègues et sa fuite désespérée qui l'avait conduit tout droit dans les quartiers du jeune professeur Potter.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour se souvenir que Potter lui avait proposé de l'héberger chez lui en attendant de trouver une solution à son épineux problème vu que ce dernier ne semblait pas affecter par sa… euh… malédiction.

Après tout, la vertu du célèbre maître des potions de Poudlard était en jeu !

_« Pourquoi semble-t-il être le seul d'ailleurs ??? C'est injuste ! J'aurais tant voulu au moins échanger un baiser avec lui… »_

Il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main quand il comprit que ce fut Dobby qui lui donna le coup de grâce.

De mémoire d'homme, il ne s'était jamais dit que Severus Snape se pâmait d'effroi devant un elfe de maison sournois telle une jeune jouvencelle !!

Mais alors que faisait-il là, allongé tout contre un inconnu ?

Il eut beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. Lui avait-on jeté un sort d'Oubliettes ?

Et dans ce cas, avait-on fait subir à son pauvre petit corps pur les pires outrages ?

Il en frémit d'horreur.

Non ! NON !! NOOOOOON !!! Ce n'était pas possible !

Seul Harry avait le droit de toucher sa peau laiteuse et frémissante !

Toutes ces années où il avait su rester fidèle à son amour inavoué pour rien ? Où il avait passé des jours et des jours à entretenir sa peau pour qu'elle puisse rester blanche, douce et ferme ? Où il avait secrètement passé quelques heures par semaine à se muscler tout le corps et aussi son arrière train ? (Cette partie de son anatomie étant aussi importante que les autres car il avait lu dans plusieurs livres que les hommes adoraient eux aussi palper, malaxer, saisir à pleines mains cette chair ferme et rebondie)

Envolée sa virginité par la faute d'un pervers ??

- …erus ?

_« Ah, non alors! Cela ne se passera pas comme ça! » songea-t-il avec rage._

- …everus ?

_« Je vais le lui faire payer ! __Le torturer! __Non mieux! Castrer ce vicieux pour qu'il ne recommence jamais! L'émasculer jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure !!! Le… »_

- Severus !

Il sursauta face à cette voix impérieuse mais douce et leva enfin son regard courroucé vers le lit à baldaquin rouge et or où était étendu lascivement le plus beau spécimen masculin nu qu'il eut l'occasion de voir.

Harry !

Hein ? Harry ??

Comment cela était-il possible ? Avait-il lui aussi succombé à la débauche et à la luxure ? Etant un sorcier plus puissant, les effets de la potion lors de l'explosion (il ne voyait pas d'autre explication que celle-là) furent-ils plus tardifs que sur les autres membres du staff ?

- Chéri ? Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas au lit ? Tout contre moi, termina Harry d'une voix très suggestive tout en passant une main tentatrice sur sa poitrine hâlée et musclée. Tu vas avoir froid si tu continues à rester collé sur ce mur de pierre…

_«Et alors ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi si je suis fan des murs de pierre !! C'est qu'ils sont très pratiques ces machins-là ! Je les a-do-re ! Ils m'ont déjà sauvé les fesses une fois, ils peuvent encore servir ! Et puis… »_

A cet instant précis, Snape s'aperçut avec épouvante qu'il était lui aussi nu comme un ver. Il sentit le sang lui monter au visage.

Quelle humiliation ! En l'espace de vingt-quatre heures rien ne lui avait été épargné. En plus des effets 'secondaires' de cette potion de mes deux, aurait-il en même temps chopé la guigne ?

A nouveau, le rire chaud et profond se fit entendre.

- Mmmm Sevy chéri. Tu sais que tu rougis de partout ? Je trouve ce côté timide de ta personnalité trop… sexy… annonça le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

_« Par Merlin ! Harry ! Il… il… »_

Harry Potter exsudait de sensualité par tous les pores de sa peau.

La langue pendante, Severus ne sut que dire, que faire. Il ne pouvait que baver lamentablement devant tant de splendeur. Il était la perfection faite mâle.

- Severus, s'il te plaît, reviens au lit. Je vais te _réchauffer_…

Un frisson de désir parcourut le corps en émoi du maître des potions. Il fit un pas en avant tel Ulysse attiré par le chant des sirènes.

_« Non! Non! __Non! Severus,__ tu dois__ être fort! __Tu dois être fort! »_

Puis un autre.

_« Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry te fait enfin des avances qu'il faut se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! »_

Encore un autre.

- Severus… _Viens…_

_« Il ne t'aime pas. Il ne t'aime pas ! C'est l'effet secondaire de la potion qui le fait réagir comme ça. »_

Un genou sur le lit. Puis l'autre.

_« Tu dois être fort. Et résister. Tu doiiiiiisssss… aaaah… mmm… Pourquoi ma bouche est sur la sienne ? ooh… oui…ha… ha… mmm…Par la barbe de Merlin ! »_

Snape rejeta la tête en arrière et repoussa de ses mains fébriles le corps doré et chaud qui cherchait à se coller au sien pour se retrouver par terre. Il tenta tant bien que mal de récupérer sa respiration.

Un froissement de drap puis le visage d'Harry apparut au-dessus de lui, ses yeux verts brillants de convoitise. Severus se redressa, malgré sa nudité et sa virilité au garde à vous, le menton fier.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut la pose dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme.

Il crut se liquéfier sur place.

Harry à quatre pattes sur le lit ! Malgré cette position scandaleuse, tout en lui respirait la grâce, la félinité et la puissance. Ses lèvres étaient encore humides du baiser échangé et s'entrouvraient de nouveau pour exciter Severus sachant les délices qui l'attendaient et plus encore !

Les yeux noirs du maître des potions ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parcourir cette étendue de chair musclée et délicieuse qui s'offrait à son regard affamé. Il voulait tant toucher cette peau ferme et souple. Il n'y avait rien à dire ! Les années passées en entraînement intensif avec les Aurors avaient payé.

Et cette chute de reins !

Il voyait, au-delà de la chevelure soyeuse et parfumée, deux demi-globes tentateurs et fermes qui se dandinaient d'un côté et de l'autre comme impatient.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je résiste comme ça face à tant de splendeur ? Il s'offre à moi alors pourquoi je n'en profiterais pas hein ? Il est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu… »_

Devant son indécision, Harry en profita pour s'approcher encore plus de l'objet de son désir, arborant un doux sourire puis il lui prit délicatement le poignet.

- Allez, viens, dit-il tout en le tirant vers lui.

Severus se releva et le suivit docilement, son visage figé comme en état de choc, la voix paralysée. Un cas très rare pour notre cher professeur. Lui qui habituellement a toujours des remarques acerbes et sarcastiques à servir à son entourage.

Le Survivant le ramena sur le lit, repoussa en arrière les couvertures et s'allongea, invitant Snape à faire de même. Il tortilla un peu ses hanches, faisant rebondir son sexe à moitié érigé.

Il demanda, aguicheur :

- Tu ne veux pas m'aider, Sev ? Avec ta bouche ?

Severus s'agenouilla sur l'immense lit, fixant Harry puis sa colonne de chair tandis qu'il était partagé entre fuir ou examiner le pénis du Survivant telle une relique magique implorant d'être étudiée.

- Tu me veux? Tu veux que je fasse… ça ? questionna le maître des potions, léchant et humidifiant ses lèvres sèches et non le sexe du jeune homme.

- J'en crève d'envie, répondit honnêtement Harry.

Severus Snape ne vit jamais rien d'aussi érotique de toute sa vie.

Il se pencha et laissa sa bouche fine planer au-dessus du gland rosi par l'afflux abondant de sang, séducteur. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait agi ainsi. Etait-ce Harry qui le rendait aussi fou, aussi déraisonnable, aussi entreprenant ?

Le Survivant eut un petit gémissement et hardiment Severus donna un petit coup de langue sur le gland. A ce geste, la verge d'Harry devint complètement dure et incroyablement heureuse.

Potter toucha la tête de Snape, appréciant la douce texture des longs cheveux de jais glissant entre ses doigts alors que les lèvres de ce dernier continuaient leur tâche, embrassant le sexe frémissant. Cette même langue chaleureuse et malicieuse sortit furtivement encore et encore, recueillant le fluide qui y coulait, lavant cette peau tendue par la passion avec ferveur.

- Par Merlin, Severus, par Merlin ! haleta Harry.

Il repoussa gentiment Severus, sentant monter trop vite son orgasme, afin de l'allonger à son tour sur le dos et de basculer son corps sur celui enfin soumis de son ancien professeur de potions.

Se penchant en avant, la langue du Survivant fit la connaissance de l'érection montante de Snape, caressant le dessous du sexe, la peau à cet endroit encore plus douce que celle des cuisses. Sa bouche trouva à son tour le glorieux gland, l'embrassant et le léchant comme Severus l'avait fait pour lui quelques instants auparavant.

Les yeux verts émeraude remontèrent vers le ventre plat, la large poitrine pour se perdre dans les orbes noirs qui le fixaient avec une dévote fascination.

Dans un lointain recoin de son esprit, Severus eut une vague sensation de… duplicité. Que tout ce qui arrivait était _faux_ et n'avait pas lieu d'être. Pourtant son corps ne souhaitait rien d'autre que prendre encore et encore tout ce qui s'offrait à lui, d'enfoncer bien au fond sa verge dure dans cette gorge humide, ouverte et accueillante.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda Severus, le souffle coupé.

Légèrement essoufflé, le jeune homme répondit :

- Tout simplement parce que tu es outrageusement sexy et que j'ai eu envie de coucher avec toi depuis mon arrivée dans le staff de l'école il y a deux ans.

Harry lécha à nouveau Severus sur toute sa longueur avant de cajoler la petite ouverture sur le dessus afin de sucer le liquide qui affluait copieusement, avant de redescendre lentement à la base du sexe.

Alors qu'il répétait cette manœuvre taquine plusieurs fois, le maître des potions souhaita fortement qu'Harry en finisse. Il désirait ardemment qu'il le prenne enfin dans sa bouche et le suce avec vigueur.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il attend à la fin ? Que je lui envoie un carton d'invitation ? »_

- Ce n'est juste… qu'un besoin primaire que tu… cherches à satisfaire alors ? Parce que tu le peux… et que comme tu le vois, j'en ai… envie aussi ?

Severus vit les pupilles dilatées d'Harry, ses yeux vitreux et fixes. Il donnait l'impression qu'il ne pensait vraiment à rien d'autre qu'à Snape, toute son attention fixée sur lui et personne d'autre.

- Tu veux dire, répondit patiemment Harry, comme la nourriture, des habits, un abri…

Il parcourut de baisers le sexe érigé de Severus jusqu'à ses testicules, les suçant délicatement l'une après l'autre, inhalant l'odeur particulière de l'homme étendu à sa merci.

- Le sexe.

- Sexe. Merlin, ouiiiii, Harryyy !

Le Survivant mit un de ses doigts dans la bouche, le mouilla méticuleusement avant de le presser contre l'anneau de chair, l'enfouissant gentiment mais fermement à l'intérieur jusqu'à qu'un cri étranglé lui indique qu'il a trouvé la prostate de Severus.

- Mmm, Severus chéri, tu es si chaud… si étroit…

Harry pressa la pulpe de son doigt contre l'excroissance, la massant avec ferveur tandis que son autre main s'était saisit de la verge tumescente et la masturbait énergiquement.

Snape écarta religieusement les cuisses tout en se cambrant. Il voulait sentir encore plus profondément le doigt magique qui allumait des feux inextinguibles en lui alors que la main forte qui enserrait son sexe le faisait monter plus haut que le septième ciel.

- Oh! Oooh ! haleta le maître des potions.

Harry sourit et Severus se laissa enfin aller. Il sourit à son tour – chose très rare pour lui avouons-le – puis son visage se tordit de plaisir : les yeux mi-clos, la bouche ouverte et pantelante tandis que le Survivant pressait sans relâche le bouton du plaisir et qu'il le branlait rapidement, poussant le maître des potions tout d'un coup vers l'orgasme.

A sa grande surprise, Harry suivit Severus dans l'extase, leurs forts gémissements se mélangeant et résonnant dans la chambre. Le jeune homme s'effondra sur Snape, le serrant dans ses bras. Ce dernier en profita pour caresser les cheveux et le dos musculeux et en sueur, descendant vers la naissance de ces fesses fermes et insolentes qu'il avait toujours rêver de peloter alors qu'ils respiraient bruyamment, tentant de reprendre leur souffle, flottant encore sur le nuage de leur incroyable félicité.

- N'était-ce pas génial ? demanda affectueusement Harry, étreignant la solide poitrine de son ancien professeur, léchant paresseusement le téton dressé et dur qui se présentait à lui.

Severus lui sourit et en convint :

Oui, en effet.

Sur ces simples mots, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement puis ils s'endormirent du sommeil du juste.

**A SUIVRE…**


End file.
